


Any Last Words?

by youwishyouwerethiscool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bodyguard, Confusion, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I spell things how I wanna, It's an alternative universe what did you expect, M/M, Maria Rose Bodyguard Company, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slow Burn, eren does art, everyone died but they alive again, freaking titans man, hanji has no gender, marco shows up but not really, no one knew levi and eren loved each other, reunited, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishyouwerethiscool/pseuds/youwishyouwerethiscool
Summary: Eren and Levi were lovers in their past lives fighting titans. But they kept their relationship a secret from their friends and fellow squadmates.One day everyone is killed in a surprise titan attack only to be reborn in a new world without titans. Soon, it is discovered that their memories will return if they hear the last words the final person who spoke to them said.All remember except for Eren and Levi, who were off on their own, holding back the titan horde. No one knows what the last words they said to each other could have been. And because of that, Humanities' Last Hope and Humanities' Strongest have remained an art major college kid and a grumpy OCD street fighter, with no knowledge of their past and who they once were to each other.Can their love surpass the boundaries of their memories?Could it be that even in this new life, they can still feel the pull of distant yet familiar emotions?°°°°°°°°°°Eren turned from where he was sitting to see a pair of piercing gray eyes shining back at him from beneath a mop of straight, dark hair."I was going to ask why you look familiar," the handsome stranger said, smooth voice causing Eren to shiver. "But now I'm going to kill you."





	1. Armin Recalls

Armin was the one who remembered first.  
He was six, still young. He ran around the neighborhood, a carefree child. He lived with his grandpa. He played in the fields with his best friend Eren and Eren’s adopted sister Mikasa.  
He hadn’t known them outside of this simple life in this waterfront town.  
He remembers getting a bad score on his math quiz and sitting at the kitchen table, sobbing. He had been ill the day of the quiz, so technically it wasn’t entirely his fault (or at least not due to lack of preparation).  
He had yet to show his grandfather, but he could already imagine the look of mild disappointment. Mikasa had leaned over the table, wild black hair falling into her face, and patted his shoulder with childish fingers, “It’s going to be okay, Armin.”  
And with those words, she had changed everything.  
Armin suddenly remembered the survey corps, the intense training, the Titans—oh God, the Titans— all the deaths, and Conny, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Mikasa and Eren, Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, the Captain, Commander Erwin, Hanji,—  
He was suddenly transported back into a different time…a different lifetime…

••••••••••••

Armin was covered in blood, he wasn’t sure whose. He jumped from the rooftop, 3DM gear extending to catch his descent, turning it into a quick and almost violent movement forward.  
He screamed in pain and triumph as he brought down a fat titan. He could feel his heartbeat pulse throughout his entire body.  
The sky was red. But not like the red of blood, he could see that now. No, the sky’s red was much brighter and much more alive. The blood on his clothes was thick and heavy and dark.  
“Mikasa!” The scream made Armin’s head whip around, and he turned to see Jean shove the black haired girl out of the way of a titan’s foot.  
“JEAN!” The horrible sound of Jean being crushed was drowned out by Mikasa's shout of utter horror.  
In the distance, Armin heard a titan roar. Was that Eren? They had been separated early on in the battle. It had been a sneak attack on the titan’s part. Nobody had seen this coming. Eren went off with the Captain. Captain Rivaille had looked like he was ready to kill somebody since the first place that had been destroyed by titans was the Commander’s office. Armin didn’t think that Erwin could have survived. He had seen Hanji, with dried tear streaks on her cheeks. No, the Commander was definitely gone.  
Armin cried out in anguish as he turned his head away from the mess that had once been Jean and moved towards Mikasa. “Mikasa! WE HAVE TO MOVE!” She was unresponsive. “Eren is still in danger! Come on!”  
At the mention of Eren, Mikasa seemed to come back to life. Her dark bangs fell over her expressionless face. “You’re right, let’s go.”  
Armin didn’t want to keep fighting. But Eren and Captain Rivaille had charged into the thick of things without hesitation. He could be brave. They had to make it out of there alive.  
He chased after Mikasa who had already started to run ahead. Armin paused when he spotted Sasha sobbing, hugging a bloody jacket. That was Conny’s, wasn’t it?  
“Stay there!” Armin shouted to the distraught girl. He couldn’t ask her to come with them, not in that state. She’d slow them down…  
Armin activated his 3DM and rocketed into the air with Mikasa.  
“There,” Mikasa breathed into the air, that was suddenly still, uninterrupted by screams for just a moment.  
The red sun shone behind Eren’s titan form, illuminating the monster that was on their side, as he ripped apart other titans. Around him, looking like a small bug in comparison, Captain Rivaille soared, personifying the greatest of the Survey Corps. The two fought side by side, the wave of titans falling before them: Humanity’s Strongest and Humanity’s Last Hope. They worked like the two wings of the Survey Corps, one dark, the other a blinding white.  
“We have to get to them—“ Armin was cut off as a force crashed into him. A titan had swatted him out of the sky like he was a bird. Armin felt his lungs empty violently as he crashed into a roof and bounced several times. His training kicked in, and he managed to stay on the roof at the last minute by activating his 3DM. Sounds came rushing back to him and he groaned in pain.  
Mikasa screamed, terror and anger pouring out of her like a raging wave. The titan collapsed under her barrage.  
Armin tasted blood. No…he couldn’t…he had to live. He had to protect Eren…they promised to see the sea together…  
“Armin!” Mikasa’s face came into his vision. Were those her tears on his cheeks or his own?  
“Eren…” Armin tried to raise his arm, but it felt like his body was slowly filling with lead. “Protect…Eren…”  
“You can’t die!” Mikasa screamed at him. Or maybe she was whispering? Sounds were growing fainter.  
“Mikasa!” Armin felt a sudden rush of strength, and he was able to move her hand to grip her forearm. “GO! Go to Eren! Protect Eren!”  
Mikasa might have been crying. “Okay. It’s going to be okay, Armin.”  
And with that, Armin’s world blurred until it faded into nothingness.

••••••••••••••

“Armin?”  
Armin blinked, raising his head as Mikasa gently shook his shoulder.  
“Are you okay,” she asked in concern.  
“Armin? What’s wrong?” Eren’s face came into his vision. “You’re crying?”  
Armin touched his cheek, realizing that it was wet. He stared at his two best friends, living and breathing and young right in front of him. “I’m sorry,” he said and with a rush, pulled them both into a tight hug.  
“It’s just a math test,” Eren said, his voice childish and light.  
Armin closed his eyes and held them tighter. “Yeah, you’re right.”  
They don’t remember, Armin thought to himself. He watched as a bright-eyed Eren turned to talk with his sister, who smiled at him gently. Then I don’t plan on telling them. Let’s just live in our peace.  
So Armin swore that day that he would never tell them. He wouldn’t seek out the way he had remembered. He would be alone with these painful memories of his past life.  
But at least in this life, his best friends were at his side.


	2. Left Out of the Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens which results in Eren's friends acting strange around him. Eren's life is quickly becoming strange...

“Okay, Mom,” Eren said, starting to pick up the things from their lunch together.  
His mom has been in the hospital since Eren was young. She fell ill because of pneumonia and never fully recovered. Luckily, Eren’s dad owned the hospital, so she got the best treatment money can buy. Her body was unavoidably weak, though.  
“I’m just saying, you should get a boyfriend.” Mrs. Jaeger smiled at Eren gently from her pillows. It was starting to get late, and the setting sun cast golden shadows on her dark hair. “You’ll mature faster if you’re in a relationship.”  
Eren’s mom was the only person he’d ever told about his preferences. Eren was sure Mikasa and Armin suspected his disinterest with the opposite sex, but he’d never explicitly told them. Eren had never really been in a relationship so…  
“No one is right,” Eren said, shrugging. “I just want something serious.”  
“Nothing starts out perfect, Eren, you have to work at it.”  
“Still,” Eren felt his mouth curl into a frown as he thought about the guys he knew. Eren’s friends Jean and Connie never came across as super mature or as dating material (not that they really swing that way or anything).  
“How’s everyone been doing? Getting along again?”  
“Oh…yeah.”  
Eren and the other had gone on a class trip a few days back and some stuff went down that caused everyone to act weird. Eren seemed to be the only one left in the dark.

••••••••

It had started when Annie had said something offhandedly to Mikasa. It hadn’t really been a threat, more like a warning, but it had caused Mikasa to freeze and stare in horror at the other girl like she was a blind man seeing. When she had snapped out of it, she had shouted something back which made Annie freeze up. Mikasa then had turned to Armin of all people and started yelling at him for no reason.  
“HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW?”  
Eren could still remember the way those words had reverberated through the air, filled with anger and sadness and horror. Eren had felt emotions he didn’t understand for no reason at all.  
Armin had turned ashen. Sasha tried to intervene but Armin had held up a hand. “Stay there.”  
The look on Sasha’s face was unforgettable. Eren was reminded of the time she once was told they were out of bread, so she wouldn’t get her daily sandwich for lunch. Tears had sprung from Sasha’s eyes as she turned to Conny and said something that Eren didn’t quite catch. Conny boyish face had suddenly aged, like someone who had seen too much, too young. Conny had started to cry and the two were hugging.  
Armin was begging Mikasa, “Mikasa, please stop, this was to protect you all, you’re happier now!”  
Mikasa had ignored him, walking up to Jean and gripping him in a tight hug. Eren couldn’t see her lips move from where her face was buried in his neck. Jean was quickly turning red, but Eren assumed she said some thing to him that he was expecting because suddenly, all the blood was draining from his face. I had never seen Jean look so frightened and sad. He and Mikasa had hugged while Annie turned to Bertholt and Reiner. Suddenly the three of them were apologizing and some people were trying to throw punches while others still were crying and sobbing.  
And all Eren could do was stand there completely bamboozled and frankly embarrassed as their group was starting to attract some attention from strangers. Eren was overwhelmed by all the emotion being shown by his friends. He suddenly felt like a child that didn’t understand the actions of an adult. “Guys? What’s going on?”  
Jean had looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. But he had spoken to Armin over Eren’s head, once more emphasizing the feeling that Eren was a child. “Well, make him remember too.”  
“I can’t,” Armin had said, voice choked with emotion. “Only the Captain was with him.”  
And even though those words had meant nothing to Eren, he couldn’t comprehend the sad and pitying looks every one of his friends had given him.

••••••••••••

“Everyone’s been kind of weird,” Eren admitted to his mom. “But they’re getting better. Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner didn’t speak to us for like a week because Jean threatened to kill them, but I think Armin talked some sense into everyone.” Honestly, Armin was the one who handled the situation the best. However, oddly enough, everyone seemed particularly angry with him.  
Eren had overheard a conversation between him and Mikasa a few days ago.

••••••••••••

“You shouldn’t have done that. For years, Armin, years you were alone. It’s just not right.”  
“I thought I was protecting everyone. You all seemed so happy.”  
“You think we were happy? No, Jean definitely wasn’t happy until he got closure with Marco.”  
“I can’t believe Marco’s an forty-year-old in this life. Poor Jean.”  
“No, Jean is okay. But without that, he would have never known.”  
Eren was completely lost, of course. It was as if they were speaking a foreign language. Eren was actually a little afraid that his friends all had a psychotic breakdown at the same time. But they were treating him like he was the weird one.  
“Hey, Jaeger,” Jean said casually, out of the blue, when they were having lunch. “What do you think about Titans?”  
“What the hell?” Eren may be an arts major, but he wasn’t a moron or anything. “You mean like in Greek mythology?”  
“No…like giant people.”  
“I think those were called giants,” Eren said wisely.  
“No…”  
Eren had looked around the table, trying to draw some sympathy from his other friends for Jean’s odd behavior, but they all looked as strangely disappointed as Jean.  
Mikasa said, “You don’t truly appreciate how your life is until you recognize how bad it could be.”  
“But to do that to him may be cruel. He’s much…more relaxed in this life.”  
I slammed my fork down. “Okay, what the fuck is going on with all of you. It’s like you’re speaking some language I don’t understand. Is this some bullshit code you guys made up to screw with me?”  
And they had all sighed in sync and refused to answer Eren.  
Eren had gone to the gym after that and punched the hell out of some bags.

•••••••••••

Carla Jaeger brings her son back to earth. “But things are better now, you said?”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Everyone’s been getting more energetic too. Even fucking Armin has started to join Eren at the gym lately. All Eren’s friends have sat in on some of his full body combat classes that Eren taught at the gym too. They had never expressed any interest in it before. It used to just be Eren and occasionally Mikasa.  
Eren had asked Conny why once and he had replied, “I dunno, we’re all just feeling a little restless. It’s sort of nice, isn’t it? Getting back into shape. For no reason other than for old times sake.”  
“Conny,” Eren had replied with a laugh. “I don’t think you’ve ever been in shape.”  
He smiled but it was sad and makes Eren angry for no reason. “Sure, Eren.”  
Eren turned back to his mom. “Everyone’s acting like they’re walking on eggshells around me. Not even my twentieth birthday was that bad.” And that was awful. Two years ago, Sasha almost burnt the house down making Eren a surprise birthday cake. On that day, for Eren the real surprise was coming back to his apartment and having to immediately use a fire extinguisher.  
Eren carefully brushed some spare crumbs off his mom’s hospital bed as she responded, “Maybe they’re stressing over the new job offer. Mikasa told me you all got offered internships at that new company.”  
“Yeah…” That in and of itself was super sketchy. First of all, it was this bodyguard agency called the Maria Roses. And they wanted all of them. Every single one of Eren’s friends plus Eren himself. Eren was a freaking art major for goodness sake. Mikasa was doing BIOLOGY! Why would they need all of them?  
Eren had turned to Armin to be the sensible one, only to find that he had been the one reaching out to them in the first place.  
He told Eren they wanted him because of his martial arts skills. Eren was okay, but he wasn’t anything fantastic. He had gotten to the highest level he was capable of, with only Mikasa matching him in skill as a sparring partner. But even she wasn’t as into it as he was. But they were hiring all of them. It was super weird and super suspicious.  
“This guy,” Eren had said to Armin, “what’s his name, Mr. Smith? Doesn’t that sound super made up and fake? He’s probably going to get us killed.”  
And Armin did that stupid sad smile that everyone had been giving Eren lately and shook his head. “Erwin wouldn’t do that. He’s an old friend.”  
“Talk about old,” Eren had replied. This guy, Erwin Smith, was about fifteen years older than them all. Almost forty.  
Carla reached out and took Eren’s hand. “It’ll be fine, Eren. You’re going to be great—“ She broke off into a coughing fit.  
Eren quickly grabbed a glass of water and waited for her fit to subside. She was right, of course. Working with all his friends would be amazing. And as his dad always pointed out, it’s amazing for him to get a job without having a “real” degree. Eren’s dad had always wanted Eren to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. Eren had stoutly refused, and went as far from the medical field as he could. Although, Eren didn’t actually have the balls to do that until practically senior year of college, where he did the switch. Grisha practically had a cow and if it wasn’t for Carla and Mikasa getting in the way, he would have killed Eren.  
So here Eren was with a background in majorly medical science but with an art degree going to work as a bodyguard. Eren’s life was so odd.  
He had no idea it could get any stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. Next chappy in a mo.  
> There's no set narrator in this story since I enjoy looking at Eren and Levi's relationship from lot's of different angles. The next chapter will have some lovely Eren and Levi action. The one after that even more and so on. Be patient haha.


	3. Armin Makes Amends

Armin easily evaded the rush of bodies that filled the bar as he moved through the crowd. He felt bad that he was late, but he had some accounting homework to take care of, and he was never one to neglect schoolwork. Even tonight, when the rest of the gang would finally be meeting up.  
“Armin!” Armin was suddenly engulfed in two arms and pulled in tightly.  
“Hanji!” He replied, grinning, as he turned to face the other person. “I’m glad you found the place.”  
“Says you, you were almost twenty minutes late.” They waved their hands in the direction of the booth they had secured in the back. “Come, my boy, the alcohol awaits.”  
Armin had run into Hanji when they were in this bar of all places a few months back. Through them, he had come to learn that Commander Erwin and all of Captain Revaille’s squad was very much alive and kicking. He had, of course, informed them all about how he had managed to find everyone, even Marco.

•••••••••••

The whole incident with Marco had been rather painful. He had spent hours online and calling different companies in an effort to figure out where Marco worked. When he had finally found out, he had told Jean. Jean had set out almost immediately to meet his old friend once again.  
But Jean had returned without Marco.  
"What happened?" Armin questioned. "Did you tell him?"  
"I...I couldn't." Jean had looked at Armin sadly. Armin could see the slight redness to his eyes. Jean had probably been crying. "I knew exactly what to say. Just a few words to make him remember but—I couldn't. He has a new life. And he's already so invested in this one, unlike us who are just starting out. What good would it do?"  
Armin had leaned back in his chair, sadly staring at the ground as he shared a quiet moment with Jean.  
"I get why you kept it a secret," Jean had said, voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry for being angry with you. I understand..."  
Armin hadn't looked up, not even when he heard the sniffling coming from Jean that signaled that the other boy was crying. After a minute, Armin had broken the silence. "Was he...did he look happy?"  
Jean hadn't answered for a breath. But then, "Yeah. He did."  
And that had been that.  
But Armin had to continue to reach out to the others from their past lives. He was thrilled to learn that Commander Erwin and the others had already retained their memories and were eager to be reunited. Armin had done it all to make up for keeping the knowledge of their past lives a secret. He was trying to make amends by bringing them all together once more. Erwin had been happy to comply.

••••••••••

“That age thing is tricky,” Hanji had said, after learning that Marco is much older than them. “Not quite sure how it worked out.”  
“Eren is a little older than most of us. And Sasha is slightly younger,” Armin had also informed.  
Hanji had nodded. “Erwin’s older than me than we were previously. And Levi is actually younger too.”  
Armin had blinked in surprise. “Wow, the Captain is young?”  
“I’d say only five years older than you? Less than that for Eren, I suppose. I don’t know how that all worked out,” Hanji shrugged. “Luck of the draw?”  
“Hey, Armin! Nice of you to finally join us!” Armin was greeted by a grinning Ymir, who, in this life, had only just turned twenty. She hadn’t ended up going to the same university as everyone else, but Erwin had managed to find her. She had brought Christa along. Apparently, the two had gone to the same high school, and had triggered each other’s memories. Armin feels bad for forgetting about them.  
Armin greeted the small, brown-haired Petra who was actually quite older than him in this life. She was even older than Captain Rivaille, which the others found amusing. Then again, so was most of the old squad. Gunther, Erd, and Auruo greeted him kindly as well.  
There were only two people missing from this remarkable scene. (That is, besides Marco who had remained in the dark to his memories because Jean decided that he should have a happy life away from them all). Captain Rivaille and Eren. Neither of them had regained their memories of their past lives fighting titans.  
Armin would probably never live down apologizing for keeping the memory of their past lives to himself. But he had been trying to right the wrongs done ever since.  
Mikasa was right. Everyone certainly was happier now that they were once more reunited.  
“When are the Captain and Eren suppose to get here?” Christa asked from where she was perched atop Ymir’s lap.  
“Um, any minute now.” Armin had purposefully told them a time thirty minutes later than everyone else so that everyone could meet and talk freely without worrying about what they were saying in front of two that didn’t remember. He nervously sipped a drink that Jean thrust into his hand. This had been his idea, having them all meet up like this. Eren had thought he was crazy to be trusting Erwin like he was. But Eren didn’t know the full picture, like everyone else. He had no idea the rightness that was felt when they all were together and everyone was smiling without a care in the world. He just wanted Eren to have the same thing. The Captain too.  
But the issue was, no one was around when they died (as Armin assumed they did). The only thing that triggers the memories of their past lives is by the last person who spoke to you speaking the last words you heard once more. It was easier if someone who already remembered could say someone else’s. For instance, Mikasa, when she remembered, knew exactly what to say to Jean to get him to remember. But for two people to randomly say the last words was close to a miracle. Christa had said “Thank you,” to Ymir once back in grade school, which was all it took to have the tall brunette recall the words to say to the small blonde girl. Armin hoped that Eren’s and the Captain’s final words to each other was that simple, but he highly doubted it.  
Armin really didn’t know enough about their conversations to even come up with ideas has to what they would say. The Captain had always come across as standoffish and sharp. Eren had worshiped the ground the man walked on even though the Captain had sworn to kill him the moment he lost control in his titan form. What would they even say to each other?  
“GUYS!” Conny shouted, jogging over to them, two beers in each hand. “There’s a fight going down at the entrance.”  
Armin suddenly realized that the bar’s attention was quickly revolving around the sounds of shouting and cursing that could be heard from the front door. Along with the others, Armin quickly stood and made his way through the crowd. He followed after Bertolt, as the much, much taller man easily cleared a path through the crowd.  
As soon as he made it to the outskirts of the ring that had formed, Armin swore under his breath. “Eren…”  
Eren and the Captain were facing off. Blood was dripping from Eren’s nose as he slowly got to his feet from where he had been knocked down.  
“Had enough?” Levi Rivaille said coldly, staring down at Eren. The Captain looked just the same as in the last life, just as they all did. He was shorter than Eren by a good ten centimeters but had obviously had no problem subduing the younger man.  
Eren spat somewhere off to the right. “Shit,” he said. “You're really fucking amazing.”  
Levi blinked. “You better shut your mouth before I kick more of your teeth in.”  
“Levi!” Erwin made his way through the crowd, finally, his intimidating eyebrows warding off onlookers. “Stop making a scene.”  
The Captain scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not the one making a scene.” He turned his lips up slightly as he sneered at Eren. “The only one making a scene is this fucking brat that doesn’t know his place.”  
The crowd was now starting to break up as the fighting was clearly over. Conny was apologizing to the bartender, trying to convince him not to kick them all out.  
Mikasa rushed to Eren’s side. “Are you okay? Eren?”  
“Fine, fine, Mikasa, don’t hang on me.” Eren was, oddly enough, grinning to himself.  
Levi was speaking, “I knew I shouldn’t have come. It’s stupid in the first place, you’re just paying a bunch of brats to hang around a fart all day for absolutely no reason.”  
Erwin shook his head in exasperation.  
Hanji grinned. “This scene is familiar. Are you okay, Eren?”  
“What? I’m fine,” Eren was starting to look sheepish. “Um, who are you?”  
“Hanji,” Levi said, “you know this brat?”  
“Ah, well, yes, in fact. He’s one of the brats who will be working with you. Or farting as you so eloquently put it. Ta-dah! They’re actually all…right…here…” Hanji gestured around at Armin and the others.  
Eren blinked and gazed at Erwin. “Wait, you’re my new boss. Shit—“ Eren straightened and did a sort of half salute, half bow. “Uh, er, nice to meet you, sir!”  
Erwin stared at him in amusement. “At ease, soldier. You’re fine. It’s not every day someone riles up Levi.”  
“I am not riled up,” Levi spat.  
“Sure you’re not, munchkin,” Hanji said, patting him on the head. Levi smacked their hand away in irritation.  
“Let’s sit down,” Petra suggested. “We’re all still making a scene.”  
As they moved back toward the back of the bar, Armin slid next to Eren. “How did you manage to get into a fight with your superior within five seconds of meeting?”  
“Ah, well, um…” Eren looked supremely uncomfortable, strangely…embarrassed? “It’s sort of a funny story?”  
Armin looked at him. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Armin was sure he could get the story from another source.  
Eren looked extremely grateful. “Thank you.”


	4. Love Lost or Love Recalled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's perspective leading up to the fight scene of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to show what was REALLY going on before everyone showed up and ruined the fun.

Eren checked and double-checked the address of the bar he was meeting everyone at. After all, this was a big deal, he was finally going to meet the people that had oh so generously handed him and all his friends an internship.  
It was a little weird to be meeting so late at night, so Eren decided to get there a little early just to be on the safe side. He went into the bar, which was a sort of sketchy location, and slide into a bar stool. He order a drink from the tender.  
He rested his toned forearms lazily against the countertop and yawned. He had been up late working on a project.  
“Excuse me—“  
Eren jumped hard, surprised at the voice and sudden hand on his shoulder.  
Eren turned from where he was sitting to see a pair of piercing gray eyes shining back at him from beneath a mop of straight, dark hair.  
"I was going to ask why you look familiar," the handsome stranger said, smooth voice causing Eren to shiver. "But now I'm going to kill you."  
Eren looked to see that in in shock he had spilled the other man’s drink all over his front. “Ah, I’m really sorry. You scared me.”  
The man cocked a thin eyebrow. “Are you calling me scary looking?”  
“Wha—oh, not at all! In fact, you’re super attractive, not at all scary!” That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because the stranger’s scowl deepened.  
“Stand up,” he said, slamming his empty glass onto the table.  
Eren laughed awkwardly. “Hey, I’m not going to fight you—“  
“Why, because I’ll kick your ass? Because I will, pretty boy, stand up.”  
The words “pretty boy” ignited something in Eren that he had never felt before. This person was special.  
Eren stood, as ordered. “Hey, look, I don’t want to hurt—“ He was cut off as the stranger threw a lightning fast punch at his face and Eren was temporarily blinded as his nose irrupted in pain.  
“What were you saying?” The stranger asked, but this time Eren could hear the amusement in his voice. Oh, that was hot.  
Eren straightened, wiping at his nose. He felt blood dripping down from his nostrils. His green eyes gleamed in the bar’s faint light. He was vaguely aware of a crowd gathering around them. But his sole attention was practiced on the man in front of him.  
He was small, almost petite, wearing an oversized jacket with a furry hood. Everything about his features was sharp, from the curve of his smile to the squint of his eyes. The steel orbs felt like they were piercing through his very soul. And accompanying that was the sense of…recognition. Had they met before?  
Eren grinned as he threw a punch back in retaliation. As he expected, it was easily blocked. Eren caught the arm that came up once more, but wasn’t expecting the knee that was thrown into his gut. Then he was roughly shoved backwards.  
Eren looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor just in time to see a long leg crash into the side of his face. He shook his head, trying to regain his senses as he stared at the beautiful stranger. Eren saw a flicker of something in the other man’s eyes. Was that recognition as well? Did this person feel it too?  
“Had enough?” The look Eren got sent shivers down his spine. The other man was clearly trying to come across as intimidating, but Eren couldn’t help but think about how incredibly…hot he looked right now.  
“Shit,” Eren said. “You’re really fucking amazing.”  
Those steel eyes blinked. “You better shut your mouth before I kick more of your teeth in.” Was he embarrassed? How cute—  
“Levi!” A huge older blond man broke through the crowd. “Stop making a scene.”  
Levi. Eren loved the way that sounded. It suited this person perfectly. Eren immediately began sizing up the blonde man. Were they together? Friends? Whoa his eyebrows were huge…  
Levi responded by rolling his eyes. “I’m not the one making a scene.” The way his thin lips moved was mesmerizing. “The only one making a scene is this fucking brat that doesn’t know his place.” He looked down his delicate nose at Eren.  
What, no way they were even that far apart in age. Did he really deserve to be called a brat?  
Mikasa appeared at Eren’s side, getting in the way of his view of Levi. “Are you okay? Eren?”  
Eren saw steel eyes flicker to him momentarily? Concern? “Fine, fine, Mikasa, don’t hang on me.” Eren couldn’t help the grin that was bubbling out of him.  
“I knew I shouldn’t have come. It’s stupid in the first place, you’re just paying a bunch of brats to hang around a fart all day for absolutely no reason.”  
A woman with a brown ponytail and glasses turned to Eren. “This scene is familiar. I just got hit with a serious case of deja vú. Are you okay, Eren?”  
“What? I’m fine,” Eren suddenly realized that he had not only caused a scene, but this guy was definitely aware he had been checking him out. The brown haired woman (?) was a welcome distraction. “Um, who are you?”  
“Hanji,” Levi said, “you know this brat?”  
“Ah, well, yes, in fact. He’s one of the brats who will be working with you. Or farting as you so eloquently put it. Ta-dah! They’re actually all…right…here…”  
Eren looked around as Hanji gestured and realized that all his friends had probably seen that embarrassing display. Wait, did that mean that Eyebrows was—“Wait, you’re my new boss. Shit—“ Eren quickly tried to recover some of his lost honor. “Uh, er, nice to meet you, sir!”  
Eyebrows stared at him. “At ease, soldier. You’re fine. It’s not everyday someone riles up Levi.”  
“I am not riled up,” Levi spat. But Eren could definitely see the embarrassment that was laced with his words.  
It honestly didn’t make any sense to Eren. How was he able to read a total stranger like he had known him his whole life?  
“Sure you’re not, munchkin,” Hanji said, daring to pat Levi’s perfect head. Levi smacked her hand away in irritation.  
“Let’s sit down,” a petite girl Eren didn’t know suggested. “We’re all still making a scene.”  
“How did you manage to get into a fight with your superior within five seconds of meeting?” Eren tried to hide his awkwardness from Armin. He told Armin everything, but this…the fact that he feels as if he has known Levi his whole life…this was a little too weird.  
“Ah, well, um…” Eren was sure he was blushing. “It’s sort of a funny story?”  
Armin looked at him. Even though Eren had known Armin since they were little, it was still difficult for him to tell what the blonde was thinking. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
Eren sighed gratefully. “Thank you.”  
They all sat around a table in the back of the bar. Eren saw that they already had drinks. Was he late? He literally got here so early.  
Jean handed him a towel that he got from the tender. “Clean yourself up, Jaeger.”  
Eren dabbed at the blood that was drying on his face. “Thanks.”  
Armin introduced him to everyone he didn’t know. He learned that Levi’s last name was Rivaille. Eren thought that it was beautiful.  
This isn’t good, Eren thought. This is borderline obsessive. He was having trouble not watching the Levi.  
He watched, mesmerized as Levi picked up his shot glass and threw back the whole thing in one elegant motion. He was holding it the oddest way, where his thin hand was arching over the entire top, and he was just gripping the ring with his fingertips. Those steel eyes scanned Mikasa, Armin, and the others as they each were introduced.  
When that gaze finally settled on Eren, he felt his gut seize. Levi’s gaze quickly flickered away. He was embarrassed again? Cute. Eren had never met someone who could look so flustered without blushing.  
Now that Eren thought about it, could anyone else read Levi like that? He could tell by Mikasa’s hostile gaze and Armin’s nervous shifting that they were mildly scared of the man (or at least saw him as a threat).  
When he looked back at the other side of the table again, Hanji’s gaze was the one that caught his. Hanji smiled at him widely. Had she been watching him this whole time while he was checking out Levi? God, that’s embarrassing.  
“Eren,” Hanji said, now that she had Eren’s attention. “It’s really nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from your friend Armin. Is it true you’re a teacher at the mixed martial arts studio? And the president of the judo club at you university?”  
“Ah, yes m’am.”  
“Just Hanji is fine. I’m no lady,” Hanji said, winking in a way that made Eren realize his error. “They is fine.”  
“Right, sorry. You’re right, Hanji.”  
“Is that right?” That melodious voice filtered over to Eren. Eren immediately whipped his head to meet Levi’s eyes. It seemed Hanji’s question had perked his interest. “You’re such an expert and yet I mopped the floor with your face.”  
Eren blinked. “Well, I was a little caught off guard.” Eren smirked wryly. “And I sense you are much better trained than me.” Then Eren turned thoughtful. “I would love to fight with you for real. You’re incredible.” Eren couldn’t keep the admiration out of his voice.  
Levi’s carefully blank face looked back at him. “I don’t know if you’d stand much of a chance. I was hardly trying.” The corners of his mouth twitched. “But I suppose you have some promise.”  
“Thank you, sir!” Eren said, grinning widely.  
Levi clicked his tongue and went to drink from his glass, only to remember it was empty. He set it aside. Eren could see the embarrassment again. That was a nice look on him. Hardly noticeable, except for the scrunch of his nose and wrinkle between his brow. “Whatever.”  
Then Eren noticed that everyone at the table was staring at the two of them almost…expectantly? They were all intensely watching the interaction between the two young men. What did they think they were going to do?  
Oh god, Eren thought to himself. I wasn’t being that obvious was I? Were they all feeling bad for me or something? I mean, already I knew I was in love with Levi—  
Hold on, WHAT?  
Eren blinked rapidly, feeling his face heat up. I LOVED Levi? I LOVED Levi. I LOVED Levi! How is that possible? Eren had known him for about five minutes.  
Eren shook his head out of his own thoughts as he quickly downed his drink, feeling the heat of the whiskey travel down his throat.  
Eren knew that he may have only known Levi for five minutes.  
But he couldn’t help but feel that he’d known Levi for a lifetime already.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on AO3. Killing it I think. Not really sure. Anyways, I know that feedback is nice.


End file.
